itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear in the Big Blue's Room House
Bear in the Big Blue's Room House is a spoof of Bear in the Big Blue House and Blue's Room. This was from MAD Season 6 Episode Bear in the Big Blue's Room House / We Double Dare Bare Bears Synopsis Blue and his friends noticed that Bear and his friends are paying a visit to his room. However, when Bear visits to his room, he knew that his room was so small to visit so he decided to make a huge mess in his room while his friends killing talking things like Doodleboard. After Bear and his friends wreck Blue's Room, He tells Blue, Polka Dots, Roary, and Fred that they are going to the Big Blue House with his friends. Can this be really happening? Can Blue and his friends escape the Big Blue House? Characters *Blue *Polka Dots *Frederica *Roar E. Saurus *Bear *Tutter *Pip and Pop *Ojo *Treelo *Shadow *Luna the Moon *Moona *Blue's Talking Objects *Panty Anarchy *Stocking Anarchy *Amy Rose (cameo) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (cameo) Transcript (The skit opens with the of view of Blue's Room) Blue: Let's Play! Blue's friends: Hi Blue! Blue: (laughing) Hi my friends! Polka Dots: We came to play with you Blue! Are you happy about that? Blue: Yeah! We all want to play with us! We will have so much fun! (Just then, loud footsteps are heard as the Background rumbles) Blue: Huh? What's that sound? Polka Dots: I think someone's coming to pay a visit to your room Blue! Roary: Uh oh! Fred: Oh no! I'm scared! (As footsteps are getting louder, a big fuzzy bear breaks out of the wall that happens to be none other than Bear) Bear: Hi everybody! I'm so glad to see you! Blue and his friends: AAAAAAAHHH!!! Bear: I'm Bear and I lived in the Big Blue House! (Title Card: Bear in the Big Blue's Room House) Blue: Did you just break out of my wall to pay a visit to my room? You're too big! Go away! Bear: Go away? Of course not! I just had to pay a visit to your room but who are you? Blue: I'm Blue and I live in my room and I can talk and this is my friends Polka Dots, Fred, and Roary. Bear: Oh I see! I have some friends that I'm going join with! Blue: WHAT?!?!? Bear: My friends are Tutter, Pip, Pop, Ojo, and Treelo! Polka Dots: Moona! Help!!! (Moona emerges from a door of a tree clock) Moona: (sing-song voice) Uh oh. It looks like we a big problem! Bear: We will have a wonderful time at your room Blue! Polka Dots: You will never get away for this Bear! Roary: Yeah! Why did you do that?! Fred: And why did you bust out of the wall and greet us?! Amy Rose: Why?! Blue: Uh, excuse me? What are you doing in my skit? Amy Rose: Oh! Sorry people (giggles) I'm in a wrong skit! I had to go. See ya! (Amy runs away) Bear: What do you think you're going to do Blue? Blue: Just get out of here already! Bear: Hold on! I had to check your room Blue. (Bear is checking Blue's Room) Bear: Huh! That doesn't look good! His room is too small! Ojo: What are you gonna do Bear? Bear: Hmm... I know what! Let's make a huge mess in his room! Pip and Pop: Ooh! That would be a good idea! Tutter: Yeah! We will make a huge mess in Blue's Room! Ojo: Yahoo! That would be a fantastic idea! Treelo: I can't believe I'm going to wreck Blue's Room! Yes! Blue: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!? Make a huge mess in my room?!?!?!? Polka Dots: You can't do that! It was against the rules! Bear: Well, Sorry! We will have to deal with it! We will make a huge mess! Right my friends? Bear's friends: Right! Bear: Let the huge mess begin!!! Bear's friends: Yay!!! Polka Dots: Oh noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! (Bear and his friends begins to make a huge mess at Blue's Room) Ojo: Hey! You're a drawing board! Doodleboard: But I'm Doodleboard! Aren't you gonna play doodle doodle guess? Ojo: Heck no! I have something for you to get drawn! (holds some nails) Doodleboard: Oh no! Please don't!!! (Ojo kills Doodleboard with some nails) Doodleboard: Oh man! I've been killed! Tutter: Hello you scrapbook! Journal: Hey! Don't call me scrapbook! Call me Journal! Tutter: Oh yeah? How about I called you Halfbook! (Tutter takes a drink of a soda called "SUPER STRONG KARATE CHOPPING ENERGY DRINK" which causes Tutter to gain karate powers and slices Journal in half which causes him to be killed) Journal: (cries) I'm in Half!!! Roary: Oh my god! Ojo and Tutter killed Doodleboard and Journal! Now we can't play doodle doodle guess! Bear: That's Right! No more doodle doodle guess for everyone in Blue's Room! (Bear steps on the beated up Doodleboard which causes him to yell) Pip: Hey Pop! Have you know there is a singing jukebox? Pop: I know that Pip! Oh! There he is! Boogie Woogie: (singing) La la la! It's time to sing and dance with Boogie Woogie! Pip and Pop: No it's not! It's time for you to be killed! Boogie Woogie: Oh no! Please don't kill me! (Pip and Pop are attacking Boogie Woogie with screwdrivers which causes him yell and becomes dead.) Boogie Woogie (angry deep voice) I... will... get... you... for... this!!! (Boogie Woogie explodes into death which causes Fred to scream like a little girl) Fred: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek! Boogie Woogie is dead! Now we can't sing and dance! It's all because of Pip and Pop!!! (cries) (Treelo drinks the Dress-Up Chest a bucket of hot boiled water which causes him to yell and all of his clothes are wet and burned.) Dress-Up Chest: MY CLOTHES!!!!!!! Treelo: (laughs) That's what you get for Bear trying to wreck Blue's Room and you're dead! Polka Dots: No! Treelo gives a hot drink to Dress-Up Chest and all of his clothes are wet and burned! Now we can't play dress up anymore! (cries) Bear: Now where is that talking chair? Silly Seat: I'm right here! Come take a seat and I will tell you a joke! Bear: Okay! I will! (Bear sits on Silly Seat which causes him to get squished) Silly Seat: Oh no... I'm getting squished... Please stand up... Bear: Nope! I'm still siting on you! You're fixing to be dead! Silly Seat: (screams and pops) Blue's friends: NOOOOO!!!! Silly Seat is dead! Polka Dots: Now he can't tell jokes anymore! Bear: And now it's time to make a huge mess in Blue's Room! (Bear finally begins to wreck Blue's Room and this causes Blue to scream) Bear: I did it! I make a huge mess in his room! Blue: MY ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (His room is completely destroyed.) Blue: (extremely angry) BEEEEEAAAAARRRRR!!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DONE!!! YOU WRECK MY ROOM!!!!!!!! Bear: Yep! I did it! Blue: (extremely angry) HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!? Tutter: Aw! Relax! There's nothing like visiting Mouse School! Hey! What's that pink tail? I'm gonna poke it! Courage: Yipe! He poke me! I gotta get out of here! (screams and runs) Blue: (extremely angry) AAUGH!!! YOU KNOW WHAT?! BECAUSE YOU MAKE A HUGE MESS IN MY ROOM, ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS KILLING MY TALKING THINGS, AND YOU EVEN KILLED MY CHAIR THAT TELLS JOKES! YOU ARE THE WORST BIGGEST BEAR THAT YOU HAD EVER DONE!!!!!!!! GYAAAAAA!!!! Bear: Okay then, I will show you about me giving a surprise for you! Blue: What do you think it is?! Bear: It's time for you and your friends to visit the Big Blue House with me and my friends! Ojo: But we can't go because it's in Woodland Valley! Tutter: Yeah! How we ever get to the Big Blue House? Treelo: I have something that we transport us! Pip and Pop: What is it? Treelo: It's my wand! It will wish anything you would have! Bear: That's wonderful Treelo! Now tell the wand to transport us to the Big Blue House! Treelo: Okay, here it goes! I wish we would all visit the Big Blue House with Blue and his friends! Roary: Oh no! (Treelo's wand is about to send Bear, Blue, and all of their friends to the Big Blue House. The wand magically teleports them to the Big Blue House.) Blue: Oh no! We've got sent to the Big Blue House! Bear: That's Right! We made it! Oh! I want to see the flowers! Polka Dots: The flowers? Blah! Bear: (sniffs) Ah... The flowers! The flowers, grow in the ground. Give them water, Blue: OR THEY WILL DIE!!!!!!! Roary: Yeah! They will die! Bear: Can't you two stop being mean to the flowers? Blue: Gah! I hate you Bear! (Scene cuts to Blue and his friends hating about getting sent to the Big Blue House) Fred: (crying) Noooooo!!! We've got sent to the Big Blue House!!!! (continues crying) Roary: This is no fair! We'll never get back to our room!!! Aaugh!!!!! Polka Dots: I hate this place! It stinks!!! Blue: I hope there's someone coming to help us escape! (Moona appears) Moona: Hi Blue! Blue: Moona!!! Are you here to escape? Moona: Yes!!! Blue and his friends: Yay!!! Moona: I know you got sent to the Big Blue House, but I'm here to escape that big house! Blue: Okay Moona! I wish were getting out of the Big Blue House! Moona: Ookie Dokie! Here we go! (Moona is about to let Blue and his friends to escape, but when they are about to, Treelo captures her and screams) Blue: MOONA!!!! Treelo: I got her!!! (laughs) Polka Dots: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?! TREELO CAPTURES MOONA!?!?! NOOOOO!!!!! Ojo: So you think you're gonna escape? Absolutely Not!!!! You will never escape our house now! (evil laugh) That's we lock up all doors! Blue: WHAT!?!? Ojo: Yep! So you never able to escape ever again! (evil laugh) Blue: HOW DARE YOU!!!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN OJO!!!!!! Ojo: (laughs) What do you think you're gonna do? Crush me? (laughs) Blue: (growls) I don't care!!!!!! Ojo: You'll see! (laughs) Come on Treelo! Let's put that blue fairy in a jar! (laughs) Blue: This is ridiculous! Now I'll never escape! (cries) Polka Dots: At least there's a garbage can. Huh? (The garbage can opens to reveal Panty and Stocking) Panty: We've seen you had come so badly! Polka Dots: Oh my sweet mother of hex!!! Who are you anyway? Panty: I'm Panty Anarchy and this is my sister, Stocking Anarchy! Stocking: Hi! (giggles) Roary: Whoa! You girls rock! Panty and Stocking: Thank you! (both laugh) Blue: Well, I both glad you came, but I have bad news! Panty and Stocking: What? Blue: WE GOT SENT US TO THE BIG BLUE HOUSE AND ALL DOORS LOCKED AND WE CAN'T ESCAPE!!!! Panty: What?! Are you nuts?! I hate the Big Blue House! Who sended to?! Blue: (extremely angry) BEAR SENDED US TO THE BIG BLUE HOUSE AND IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!! Panty: What the Heck?! That bear is going be down!!! Thank you for telling us! Stocking: Bear is fixing to be punished!!! I hope what he has done to him! (laughs) Bear: Hello my frilly funny friends! Oh! I see you got special guests! Panty: (angry) What have you done?! You have them sended to that house!!!!! Bear: Look what I got in a jar! (Bear holds a jar that has Moona inside) Moona: Help! Get me out of here!!! Stocking: Huh?! Who's this little blue fairy? Polka Dots: It's Moona! She is in a jar that Bear holds! Bear: Let's play a game! What game are we playing? Blue: It's called... Panty and Stocking: CUT AND BURN YOURSELF!!! Bear: Huh?! Are you crazy?! You're gonna cut and burn me?! Blue: That's the game what we are playing now Bear! Panty: That's why we got some scissors! Stocking: And lighters! (giggles) Bear: OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Roary: Yeah! Let's kill him no matter what! Bear: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Bear sceams which he lets go of a jar and the jar breaks causing Moona to escape) Moona: I'm free! (laughs) Blue: Moona! I am so proud of you being escaped from a jar! Bear got freaked out by screaming and the jar breaks! Panty: (laughs) He should get alot of pain for this! Bear: That's it! I have my friend that tells stories about them! It's Shadow! Shadow: Hello! I've been in the show for 5 seasons of BITBBH, well, I had a story about a- Roary: ENOUGH!!!!!! Blue, do you have a flashlight that I can scare this guy? Blue: Yes! Now act like a shadow monster and she will be scared! Panty and Stocking: Ooh! That will be good! (snickering) (Blue turns on his flashlight and Roary is acting like a scary monster shadow which causes Shadow to scream) Shadow: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!!!!! Shadow monster!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Panty and Stocking: (both laugh) OMG!!!!!! That was so extremely funny! (continues laughing) Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Shadow runs away while she still screaming) Bear: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Shadow! Come Baaaaaaaaaaack! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!! (Bear cries while Panty and Stocking continues to laugh until they stop and sigh) Panty: Wow! This is so funny! I like it! Stocking: (giggling) Yeah! That stupid bear deserved it for having a bad day! (giggles and sigh) Bear: THAT'S IT!!!!!!! I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! (growls) Blue: Shut up you big brat!!! Bear: MY FRIENDS!!!!!! Bear's friends: (all gasp) What happened?! Treelo: And that blue fairy escaped!!! Nooooooooo! Why! Why! WHHHHHHHHYYYYY!!!!!!!! (cries) Bear: EVERYBODY! ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!! Blue: Allright everybody! Let's get this party started! All (except Bear and his friends): YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blue: CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!! (We see Blue, his friends, and Panty and Stocking are killing Bear's friends. After they killed Bear's friends, Bear becomes very upset and begins throw a big tantrum) Bear: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DARN IT! DARN IT! DARN IT! GYAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Blue: Hey big butt! Bear: WHAT IS IT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Blue: You're such a- Panty and Stocking: L-O-S-E-R! Loser!!!!!!! (both laugh) Bear: YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blue: Now it's time to cut your fur and burn yourself! Bear: (gasp) No! Don't do this to me!!!!!!! Polka Dots: Sorry! We don't care about what you said, it's time to do this now!!! Blue: CUT HIS FUR AND BURN HIM UP WITH FIRE!!!!!!!!!! Bear: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Blue and his friends, and Panty and Stocking are cutting Bear's fur and burning himself with the lighters which causing Bear to yell very loud) Bear: (crying) Nooooooooooooo!!!!!! Why did you kill me!?!? Blue: Because you destroy my room and send us to your Big Blue House!!! Polka Dots: Yeah! What do you have to say for yourself!? Roary: You are a big fat dummy!!!! Fred: You are so stupid! Panty and Stocking: And you are a fat dumb idiot!!!!! Bear: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Bear cries loudly and he vanishes when killed by fire) Panty and Stocking: Yipee! We did it!!!! Blue: That should teach him a lesson for doing this! Thanks for joining us! Panty: No problem! We hate that stupid Big Blue House all the time! Blue: Well I'm glad that nonsense is over! Moona! We wish that my room, my favorite toys, Doodleboard, Journal, Boogie Woogie, Dress-Up Chest, and Silly Seat would all be recovered and clean! And sending us back to my room! Moona: Okay! One big wish coming right up! (Moona transports Blue and his friends back to his room and she is cleaning up his room and recovering every object that can talk) Panty: Well, me and Stocking are fixing to go now! Bye Blue! Stocking: Bye everyone! Blue and his friends: Bye Panty! Bye Stocking! Blue: Well, no more Bear for doing such a bad thing! Polka Dots: Yeah! Forget that fat bear for having a big mess in our room! Blue: That's the end of Bear getting killed! All: Yay!!!! (skit ends) Category:Transcripts